La Princesa y el Pincipe del Más Allá
by Akure-Maeko16
Summary: Un acercamiento de cuatro actos a un fic que futuramente crearé.
1. Acto 1

Una pequeña obra de cuatro actos que inventé para el futuro fic que escribiré con un personaje que mi amiga inventó. Son un poco cortos, pero al menos a mi me gustaron. Me hicieron llorar.

Sin más, los dejó.

Espero lo disfruten~

**~Acto 1~**

**-Te amo- **

Susurre al suave viento que soplaba. El mar creaba una hermosa melodía que acompañaba a los destrozados latidos de mi corazón. Nunca te diste cuenta, y ahora es demasiado tarde.

La hermosa luna brillaba y su reflejo alumbraba al claro mar. La arena estaba fría, pero eso no me afectaba. Me sentía demasiado mal como para preocuparme por el frio, o por el agua que se acercaba a mis pies.

Me levante y entre al mar. Sus olas se impulsaban hasta que tocaron mis pies. El agua estaba fría, demasiado, pero eso no se comparaba con el frio que ahora sentía mi alma y mi corazón.

**-Te amo- **

Volví a susurrar con mi mirada en la blanca luna. Una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla izquierda, la misma que tú besaste antes de irte, antes de que subieras a ese autobús, y antes de que tu vida se fuera lejos de mí.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Que hare sin ti? Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste:"Si algo me pasara, sigue adelante". No, no creo que pueda. Todas mis fuerzas se fueron contigo...


	2. Acto 2

**~Acto 2~**

**-¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?- **

Pregunte a las estrellas que me miraban desde el manto oscuro que me cubría. Sabía que aunque estuvieras con ellas, mis palabras no llegarían a tus oídos.

**-Me prometiste que no me dejarías-**

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelero? Siento mi pulso más fuerte y mi respiración más pesada. Puedo sentirlo, alguien me observa. ¿Serás tú? No, tú ahora descansas tranquilamente en el cielo. Entonces, ¿Quien me observa?

Quiero voltear mi mirada, pero no puedo. Mi mirada se clavo en el horizonte. ¿Quién está a la distancia, vigilándome? Tal vez, solo tal vez, sea tu familiar más cercano, y mi amigo, como eras tú. Tal vez sea él. Siento como se acerca, como a cada segundo se encuentra más cerca de mí. Yo no saldré del mar, lo esperare aquí.

Bajo mi mirada al limpio y cristalino liquido que toca mi piel. Quiero llorar, llorar mientras poco a poco termino bajo el agua, pero te había prometido no llorar. Lamento decirte, que no creo poder cumplir nuestra promesa.


	3. Acto 3

**~Acto 3~**

No lo entiendo, mi corazón salta, salta como si estuviera feliz, cuando yo me siento totalmente diferente a él. Realmente es extraño. Aunque lo intente, no me puedo calmar.

Puedo sentirlo, ya está a solo metros de mi, metros que se acortan a cada minuto. Aun no soy capaz de voltear, estoy asustada y... Feliz a la vez. ¿Feliz? Si, feliz, contenta, pero, ¿Por qué no me giro?

_**-"No entiendo..."-**_

Mi mente esta confusa. Levanto la mirada, pero vuelvo a clavarla en el horizonte. Solo siento que puedo mirar al cielo, al horizonte y al agua en mis pies.

**-D-Di algo...-**

Logre articular, más bien susurrar, no fui capaz de subir mi tono. Nuevamente, la tristeza se apodero de mi corazón. Gotas saladas y sin control caen por mis mejillas.

Siento... Como esa persona está justo detrás de mí. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas. Que vergüenza tengo. Nunca he sentido vergüenza de que me vean llorar, pero siento mis mejillas arder.

Pero... No puede ser verdad ¿Me está abrazando? Este abrazo... Lo he sentido. Su respiración choca contra mi oreja. Mis manos buscan las suyas, hasta que dan con ellas. Muevo mis labios para hablar.


	4. Acto 4

**~Acto 4~**

**-Shi-Shirou?-**

Pregunte al sentir el cálido y agradable tacto. Nuevamente siento su respiración. Iba a hablar.

**-Me prometiste no llorar-**

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Esa voz, esa es la voz de la persona que amo, la voz de la persona que se suponía... Estaba muerta. Logre voltearme, encontrándome con la sonrisa más linda, los hermosos ojos gatunos que me paralizan el corazón, y ese precioso cabello rosa pálido. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. El sonrió, y con un nudo en mi garganta, dije:

**-E-Eres tu...-**

**-Extrañe tu voz- **

No lo soporte. Lagrimas de alegría aparecieron ahora. Salte abrazándolo, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al agua. Mis sollozos me acompañaban. El seco mis lagrimas con una mano, mientras con la otra me abrazaba fuertemente.

**-Prometí que no te dejaría...**

**-Te amo- **

Su cara demostró sorpresa, pero después su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

**-Yo también te amo, mi princesa-**

Ahora mi rostro era el que demostraba sorpresa. Me sentí ruborizar. Pensé que todo era un sueño, pero era verdad, y sentir sus labios junto a los míos me lo dijo. No quería separarme, quería seguir así hasta que me dolieran los labios. Nuestro romántico beso se profundizo con la danza de nuestras lenguas. Se sentía tan bien. Pero el aire nos hizo falta. Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente. El sonrió para luego decir:

**-Mi princesa, Kyo...-**

**-Y mi príncipe del mas allá... Atsuya-**

**~FIN~**

Eso fue todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado mis queridos lectores.

Matta Ne~


End file.
